Rose Petals and Moonbeams
by Loonymoony17
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Strawberry Lips. I suggest you read that one before reading this one! Draco is still in love with Hermione after the war, but she is dating Ron. Could she still be in love with Draco? Please R&R! Chapters 1 & 2 are up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*3 Years After the War*

Draco was lonely. Excruciatingly lonely. He missed Hermione. He missed her every single day. What made it worse was the he had to see her. Every. Single. Day. They both had jobs with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Oftentimes, he was forced to walk right by her desk. He both loved and hated those times. He hated them because he had to stare while she looked away, breaking his heart every time; he loved them because he got to see her, and to smell her flowery scent. She smelled like rose petals and moonbeams.

Today was _exceptionally _horrifying. There was a bouquet of a dozen roses on Granger's desk. And at her desk with her was Ron Weasley, and he was snogging her, quite harshly as a matter of fact. "Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Do contain yourself! I am at _work, _not some greasy pub."

Draco smirked. He could barely keep himself from chuckling at this display. He immediately frowned. Still, it was the weasel getting scolded for inappropriate snogging, and not him. He wanted to be the one getting slapped on the back of the head for getting handsy.

"Er..Draco? Can I help you?" Draco focused back in on reality. He didn't realize he had been staring until now. He felt his cheeks color.

"Oh, uh, erm, no…sorry Granger. Guess I was just stopping by to wish you a happy birthday and all that," Draco answered awkwardly.

"Oh! My, well thank you, Draco, I appreciate it," Hermione smiled, sending butterflies into the pit of Draco's stomach.

Ron was starting to look uncomfortable. He shuffled his feet, kissed Hermione, then mumbled something along the lines of, "Auror..Harry.. cranberry muffin..gotta go check on that.." and left. Now Draco and Hermione were alone in her little cubicle space.

Draco coughed awkwardly. "Well, anytime, Granger."

Hermione smiled, and then looked back down at the work on her desk.

Draco left the room, sweating bullets and biting his lip. He couldn't do this much longer. She was driving him crazy. It was like she was taunting him with her indifference. It was even worse than if she had been flirting with him. He was going to explode if she kept this up much longer.

He was going to have to do something about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco was developing a plan. Was it a nice plan? No. Ah, but it was a _good _plan. He was a Malfoy after all, wasn't he? If this didn't snag Granger, than he didn't know what would. He was going to lay the charm on.

Draco smirked and swaggered with Malfoy style over to Hermione's desk. "Hey, Hermione."

She looked up from her desk. "Yes, Draco? Can I do something for you?"

"I think there are a lot of things you could do for me, Granger," Draco smiled.

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione's cheeks flushed bright pink, and her usually cool demeanor instantly became flustered.

"Easy there, Granger. I was just going to ask you for a favor. I just need some help filling out these reports. I'm swamped," Draco said, as indifferently as possible.

Hermione's blush deepened, and Draco was beginning to lose his cool. He loved when she blushed. "Oh! Well yes, of course I can help you. I'm pretty much done with my work for the day. Bring them over," Hermione said with a forced smile.

"Alright, I'll be back. Thanks," Draco barely managed to get the words out. He practically ran out of the room. He had to calm himself down, or she was going to be able to see right through him. He went back to his desk to collect some of his extra papers. Walking slowly, he returned to Hermione's cubicle. But Hermione wasn't at her desk. Scanning the tiny area for her, Draco's eyes landed on her bent over a pile of dropped paper clips. She was attempting to pick them all up and put them in a box. Draco's eyes widened. Granger had a nice butt. He stood staring for a minute. He realized if she saw him staring, it would be worse, so he walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Hermione?"

She gasped and turned around. They were inches apart. Their faces were close. Too close. He could feel Hermione's sweet smelling breath on his neck. The urge to kiss her was so great, he almost gave in.

"Um, excuse me Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Sorry," he whispered back. But he didn't move.

"Draco?"

"Oh shut-up." Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her. At first, Hermione went stiff, but then she began to kiss him back. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away hastily.

"Draco…I have a boyfriend. This isn't school anymore. I have to be practical. This is _not _practical. This is immature. I can't continue to engage in such childish activities-"

"My goodness, I love when you talk smart," Draco breathed, crashing his lips once more into hers.

This time, she didn't stop him.

"Hermione?!" Ron cried.

"OH! Oh Ron! I, uh, we were just, um.." Hermione's face was redder than ever. Ron turned on his heel and walked swiftly away. Hermione looked up at Draco. "Malfoy, you slimy little GIT!" she spat.

She followed after Ron, and Draco was left alone.

Again.

He was going to have to try harder.


End file.
